stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge (Season 8)
Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge (Season 8) was the series of Star Trek Online: Literary Challenges that took place during Season 8 of . The literary challenges were a forum-based game where story topics for Star Trek Online gamers would be posted every two weeks and users would respond with entries based on those topics, using their Star Trek Online characters. ''Literary Challenge #54 : Beyond the Gateway'' :D'Tan's reactivation of the Iconian Gateway had some unintended consequences. Using the gateway that was revealed in the Jouret System, KDF, Federation and Romulan fleets can now instantly travel to the Solanae Dyson Sphere that sits on the edge of the Delta Quadrant. Write a Log entry sharing your findings from the Sphere and personal thoughts on the situation. ''Literary Challenge #55 : We are the (Mirror) Borg'' :Note: You are in the Mirror Universe :Your ship is receiving a hail. :You turn to your Communications officer, "On screen." :"Hello captain," says a Borg drone to you, "We are the Borg." :Write a Captain's Log entry detailing this Mirror Universe encounter, detailing your experience with the Mirror Universe Borg and what they are like. ''Literary Challenge #56 : Academy Teachings'' :You've been called upon by your superiors to return to the Academy to provide a lecture to the next class of graduates on a topic of your choice. :Write a Personal Log entry that contains your thoughts on this assignment, the topic you are choosing to lecture on, etc. Feel free to write a second entry on how the lecture went and if anything unexpected happened while you were there. Did you run into any old friends, or maybe even a enemy? Get creative! ''Literary Challenge #57 : The Sheliak Corporate'' :The Sheliak Corporate has contacted Starfleet and the Klingon Defense Force in regards to their concern over the possibility that the New Romulan Republic will want to expand its colonial holdings to include worlds previously uninhabitable by most humanoids, due to their irradiated environments. :The Sheliak fear the new governing body of New Romulus will not abide by the existing treaties between the Sheliak and the Romulan Star Empire after their well-known public refusal to accept the Tal Shiar as their ruling class, making all previous treaties between Empress Sela and the Sheliak Corporate null and void. '' :''The Romulan physiology to withstand a higher exposure to these radiated planets (as evident by their occupation of Mol'Rihan despite its peculiar radiation characteristics) has drawn concern by several branches of the Sheliak Corporate that the Romulans will specifically target planets to infest that are more suitable to the Sheliak, out of the sheer lack of interest in said planets by other humanoid species. They are demanding a new treaty to be established, and insisting that the Federation and Klingon Empires enforce this treaty upon their newest allies, the citizens of the new Romulan Republic. '' :''In order to avoid any aggressive behavior similar to the Sheliak reaction to the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|''Enterprise-D]] and it's handling of the lost colony on Tau Cygna V circa 2365, Starfleet/ KDF has ordered you to attend initial treaty preparations talks and assist the Romulan Republic delegation sent to negotiate this new treaty.'' :Write a log entry with how the talks went, and what the outcome was. If you'd like to write from the Romulan Republic's point of view, write a log entry with your thoughts of the Sheliak not choosing to interact with your government on this matter. External links *Literary Challenge: Index on the Arc Forums Category:Star Trek Online